matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaeger Eins
Jaeger Eins is the code-name of the unnamed leader of the Knights of the Golden Eight. History Early History Under unknown circumstances, the man who would later become Jaeger Eins of the Knights of the Golden Eight, joined the ancient order of assassins, being trained under the Knight who previously used the title at Aragon Castle, and upon his mentor's death assumed the title and the role as the Knights' leader. During the course of his service among the Knights, Eins and his men once took on an assignment from the King of Land, Orlando Compton-Jones, and later the capture of a Swiss banker who had embezzled money from a royal family, though in the latter assignment Eins apparently came to an agreement with the Governor of the Royal Prison of Erebus, Yago DeSaxe, to pass the banker on for imprisonment at Erebus. The Three Secret Cities In mid November 2016, four days after the fourth Great Games of the Hydra, the Trismagi Hardin "Sphinx" Lancaster and the son of the soon-to-be-force-abdicated King of Underworld, Dion DeSaxe, approached the Knights to hire their services. Dion pled his case and demanded the assassination of Jack West Jr and the capture of Lily West and Alby Calvin, and once Sphinx provided the Knights the down-payment of a Greek island he owned (with the promise that Dion would grant them ownership of a few Indian states upon being officiated as the new King of Underworld), Eins and the other Knights agreed to take on the assignment. Additionally, Sphinx revealed that Jack's actions during the Great Games had provided an opportunity for a power grab against the Four Kingdoms, and so offered the Knights an alliance that would secure them through the coup he planned. Eins agreed to this plan, agreeing to ensure the capture of Lily alive for the success of the Trial of the Cities, and to secure an additional "package" he requested. Learning that their targets heading to Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe's New York penthouse, Eins and the Knights made their way to the city, acquired a pair of V-22 Ospreys, and confronted their targets at Saxony Tower. Spotting Yago with Jack and the others, Eins, correctly guessing that the Four Kingdoms had set their jailer on Jack and Hades, took over the buildings PA system to state the Knights' intention to kill Jack and capture Lily, warning Yago that because the price had been paid for Jack's death, they would not allow him to take the target. Yago quickly acceded to Eins's demand, and as soon as he and his men left with Hades, Eins and his men opened fire. When the confrontation ended with the Knights felling the One Tribeca building, Eins waited for their targets to resurface from the Hudson, but after 10 minutes realised that they must have escaped another way, and so decided to pull the Knights out and draw out Jack another way. Using their access to the world's television satellites, the Knights activated every Emergency Broadcast Network in order to get a message out to Jack himself, with Eins exposing Jack's identity to everyone viewing the broadcast directly warning the target that he would not be able to escape him. The Knights soon deduced that Jack and his people would be heading to Venice to view a rubbing copy of the tablet of the Altar of the Cosmos, and Eins joined in the pursuit through the canals. Though Jack and Lily soon escaped, Eins was pleased with the capture of Alby, assuring the young man that he would not be alone for long and that his employer wished to speak with him before sending back to Aragon Castle. Soon afterwards, Dion and Sphinx reached an agreement with Yago; as it was considered inappropriate for the Royal Governor to be in competition with the Golden Knights, they amended their deal with the Knights and permitted Yago to imprison Jack at Erebus. Seeking to exploit Jack's heroic nature and force him and Lily to come to them, Eins came up with a plan to instead attack the relatives of his teammates, sending Sechs was sent to collect Sphinx's other requested prize and to deal with Sky Monster's parents while he and the other Knights captured one of Jack's former allies, Lachlan Adamson, and his family, in London. Once they were in position beneath the surface of the Thames, Eins had Lachlan and his family hung from their car and sent their remote-piloted Black Hawk to hover over the Thames. Not long after Jack and his team noticed this, Eins had the T.V. feeds hacked again to ensure Jack watched as he blew up the Adamsons and Sky Monster's parents. Eins proceeded to call out Jack and Lily, demanding they meet them on Westminster Bridge before sending a remote-piloted Challenger tank onto the bridge and setting it to fire at Big Ben and the London Eye, taunting them all the while. When Jack and Lily arrived on the Bridge, Eins revealed that the Knights also had a Chinook carrying a full double-decker bus, which they dropped into the river. Having expected that Jack would take control of their tank to bring down their aircraft, the Knights used the opportunity to grab the isolated Lily after she dove into the river to release the people on the bus. Jack was soon captured by Yago, leaving Eins and the remaining Knights free to escape to their submarine with Lily. When the Knights of the Golden Eight returned to Aragon Castle, Eins listened to Squire Sechs's report before proceeding to bring Lily to face Dion and Sphinx with Alby. However, Eins was amused when Julius Adamson, seeking revenge for his twin's death, stormed the Castle. After the Scotsman was captured, Eins mocked Julius for his attempt for vengeance and then furiously cut his hands off as punishment for killing two of his Knights. Despite the pain, Julius called Eins out for killing Lachlan and his children despite their innocence, calling him a sick fuck. In response, Eins dropped Julius's cage into the sea below, to Lily and Alby's despair. After watching Dion sever Alby's left hand, Eins and the Knights escorted Sphinx and Lily to the former's boat as he departed, their initial deal fulfilled. The next day, Eins and the Knights accompanied Dion to Naples for his coronation and to receive his agreed payment. As they returned to the Castle to continue the new King's torture of Alby, Eins was astounded as they unexpectedly came under from the liberated Jack and his team. After having Alby's cage dropped into the sea below, Eins was forced to execute Escape Plan Delta after losing one Knight to Aloysius Knight and Jaeger Acht as their railgun was destroyed. Eins and the rest of the Knights of the Golden Eight soon joined Sphinx at his mansion near Atlas around the time that Jack's team was forced to back Orlando's people up in empowering the Three Immortal Weapons. Once Sphinx had the Mace in hand, he joined the Knights on his boat with the captive Lily, with Eins reporting that his men were armed and ready before they proceeded to the Rock of Gibraltar. After Sphinx dropped them off a kilometer from the shore, Eins, the Knights and their squires swam the rest of the way and ambushed the Royal Marines stationed by the Four Kings to guard the Altar of the Cosmos during the sacrificial ceremony. Eins and three squires arrived at the Altar as Sphinx initiated his coup by stabbing Orlando with the Sword of the Rock, bringing down the last of the Royal Marines. The Knight proceeded to watch as Sphinx killed Lily to complete the ancient trial and soon departed with the rest of Sphinx's entourage. Personality . Skills * Expert Combatant: As a member of the Knights of the Golden Eight, Jaeger Eins has likely been trained in several forms of hand-to-hand combat. * Expert Marksman: As an accomplished assassin, Eins is a highly skilled and accurate marksman, capable of using a variety of different firearms. * Expert Tactician: As the leader of the Golden Knights, Eins is adept at coming up with and implementing strategies to kill or capture the group's targets. Eins was repeatedly able to track Jack's location by studying his target's objective, and was able to come with a plan to move the Australian to where the Knights wanted him, notably during the London showdown as he tricked Jack into leaving Lily alone in order to capture her and leave Jack for Yago. Equipment Weapons * MP-9 submachine pistol: As seems to be common among the Knights, Eins is usually seen wielding an MP-9 during assignments. Vehicles * Bombardier Global 8000: As the leader of the Knights, Eins is a partial, if not full, owner of a private luxury plane used to transport the team during their assignments. * V-22 Osprey: During the attack on Saxony Tower, Eins and his men used a pair of the tilt-rotor aircraft to assault their targets. * Water-Capable CL-130 Hercules: One of the many vehicles the Knights own, Eins has access to a water-capable variant of the C-130 cargo plane, which they used to pursue Jack to and through the canals of Venice. * Lockheed Martin Wet Combat Submersible: * Akula-class Fast-Attack Submarine: As the leader of the Knights, Eins is a partial, if not full, owner of an Akula-class submarine used to transport the team during their assignments. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Three Secret Cities Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Knights of the Golden Eight Category:French Characters Category:German Characters